Kaladin
Kaladin (Kal) – doświadczony włócznik i urodzony przywódca pełni funkcję osobistego strażnika rodziny Kholinów. Jest Świetlistym z zakonu Wiatrowych, jego sprenem jest Sylphrena. Dla wielu znany jest jako Kaladin Burzą Błogosławiony. Po raz pierwszy otrzymał ten przydomek służąc w armii oświeconego Amarama, ze względu na niezwykłe szczęście jakie przynosił swojemu oddziałowi. Ten przydomek towarzyszył mu przez resztę jego przygód. Ludzie zwracali się do niego w ten sposób aby okazać swój szacunek oraz podziękować mu za uratowanie życia (mowa tutaj, o wybawieniu z opresji armii Dalinara Kholina, która została uratowana przez drużynę mostową naszego protagonisty). Biografia Dzieciństwo Kaladin jest najstarszym synem Lirina i Hesiny, ciemnookich Alethi z drugiego Nahnu. On i jego brat byli wychowywani w mieście o nazwie Palenisko. W młodości Kaladin był nazywanym Kalem gdyż jego pełne imię było niestosowne dla ciemnookiego dziecka. Lirin był miejskim chirurgiem. Jego marzeniem było wyszkolenie Kaladina na dobrego lekarza i wysłanie go do szkoły w Kharbancie. Planował również małżeństwo Kaladina z córką jasnookiego pana miasta oświeconego Wistiowa, młodą Laral. Plan ten jednak nie został doprowadzony do skutku, gdyż oświecony Wistiow umarł a do miasta przybył nowy pan, oświecony Roshone, który był do Lirina nieprzychylnie nastawiony. Niestety Kaladin miał inne pomysły odnośnie swojej przyszłości. Chciał dołączyć do wojska i wyruszyć na wojnę przeciwko Parshendim. Po kilku latach ojciec przekonał go aby został chirurgiem. Jednakże kiedy generał Amaram przybył do Paleniska aby zrekrutować nowych żołnierzy, Roshone – władca miasta nakazał Tienowi przyłączenie się do wojska. Był to akt zemsty, gdyż Lirinowi nie udało się uratować jego śmiertelnie rannego syna Rilira. Aby bronić swojego młodszego brata, Kaladin wbrew woli ojca zgłosił się na ochotnika i wstąpił do oddziałów Amarama. Służba w Armii Amarama Kaladin przez pierwsze miesiąca służył jako zwykły włócznik nie przykładając wielkiej wagi do swojej służby. Podczas jednej z pierwszych bitew, Tien został zabity przez jasnookiego oficera., gdy dowódca oddziału Tiena wystawił go na przynętę. To spowodowało całkowitą zmianę w postępowaniu Kaladina. Od tamtej pory pracował najciężej jak mógł aby stać się na tyle silnym by bronić tych o których dbał. Po kilku latach został awansowy na dowódcę 25-osobowego oddziału. Zawsze brał do swojego oddziału młodego rekruta, którego chronił i uczył. Oddział Kaladina dzięki dobremu wyszkoleniu i umiejętnościom dowódczym tracił zawsze najmniej ludzi z całej armii Amarama, przez co Kaladin uzyskał przezwisko Burzą Błogosławiony. Dobra passa Kaladina zakończyła się, gdy na polu bitwy po stronie przeciwnej pojawił się Odpryskowy. Zaatakował on przez całą armię, mając za cel zabić lorda Amarama. Kaladin ze swoim oddziałem rzucił się na pomoc dowódcy. Odpryskowy zabił większość oddziału Kaladina, ale sam Kaladin zdołał go zabić, wbijając grot włóczni w szczelinę hełmu. Po zwycięstwie decyduje się oddać Odpryski jednemu ze swoich ludzi. Jednak lord Amaram rozkazuje zabić pozostałych z oddziału Kaladina, a jego samego każe napiętnować jako dezertera i sprzedać w niewolę - twierdząc, że nie odbierze mu życia, gdyż on ocalił jego. Mostowy Będąc niewolnikiem u wielu panów, Kaladin ma reputację krnąbrnego i niebezpiecznego - do piętn niewolnika dodano mu trzeci glif, shash – niebezpieczny. Ostatecznie trafia do pomniejszego kupca Tvlakva, który zawozi go na Strzaskane Równiny. Podczas tej podróży Kaladin nawiązuje więź ze sprenem, Sylphreną – początkowo sądząc, że jest ona zwykłym wiatrosprenem. Tvlakv sprzedaje Kala do armii Arcyksięcia Sadeasa, do drużyn mostowych - co w założeniu jest wyrokiem śmierci, gdyż mostowi są posyłani przodem, do ściągania na siebie ostrzału Parshendich. Dodatkowo, zostaje umieszczony w Moście nr 4 – który ma opinię najbardziej pechowego, najgorszego. Kaladin jednak nie ginie, pomimo umieszczenia go podczas ataku w pierwszym szeregu mostowych. Mimo kolejnych prób spowodowania jego śmierci przez przełożonego na mostowymi Gaza, Kaladin przeżywa każdą wyprawę a nawet udaje mu się ograniczyć straty w ludziach. Zaczyna zabierać też rannych, których można odratować, pomimo oficjalnego zakazu. Ponieważ Arcyksiążę Sadeas dowiaduje się o działaniach Kaladina i wydaje rozkaz, by rannym mostowym nie wypłacano żołdu, Kaladin odnajduje dodatkowe źródło utrzymania – podczas noszenia kamieni on i jego drużyna zbierają pędy guzowca i wyciskają go, otrzymując środek antyseptyczny, który używają dla swoich rannych a nadwyżkę Kaladin sprzedaje obozowym aptekarzom. Organizuje ćwiczenia w noszeniu mostu, co zwiększa sprawność drużyny, opracowuje też metodę noszenia mostu tak, by osłaniał drużynę. Równocześnie cały czas umacnia więź z Syl, której jednak nie udaje się mu ukryć przed drużyną, gdyż Skała – mostowy Rogożerca, który wziął na siebie funkcję kucharza widzi spreny niezależnie od ich woli. W czasie natarcia na Wieżę wypróbowuje tę metodę i okazuje się ona skuteczna, jednak inne drużyny, które jej nie ćwiczyły próbują ją powtórzyć - co skutkuje chaosem i załamaniem natarcia armii Sadeasa, gdyż zaburzyło to założoną taktykę ataku. Po tej katastrofie jasnooki przełożony mostowych zostaje stracony, a Kaladin zostaje skazany na osąd Ojca Burz – czyli wywieszenie na zewnątrz podczas Arcyburzy. Dzięki więzi ze sprenem – a zatem umiejętnościom Mocowiązcy – Kaladin przeżywa, choć jest mocno poturbowany. Jego drużyna opiekuje się nim, gdy wraca do zdrowia. Wtedy też Teft odkrywa, że Kaladin jest Mocowiązcą, o czym nawet on sam nie wiedział. Po powrocie do zdrowia Kaladin ponownie próbuje ocalić swoją drużynę, choć wcześniej miał okres załamania. Gdy nowy przełożony mostowych zmienia nieco zasady przydzielania zadań, przeznaczając Most 4 na stałe do odzyskiwania sprzętu z Rozpadlin, Kaladin wpada na pomysł jak zachować część łupu i dostarczyć go do obozu. Zaczyna też szkolić drużynę mostową w walce włócznią, by mogli uciec i pokonać pościg. Testuje również niektóre ze swoich zdolności Mocowiązcy – przyciąganie strzał oraz złączanie przedmiotów. Opracowuje również nowy plan ograniczenia strat wśród mostowych obejmujący wszystkie drużyny, a wykorzystuje fakt, że Parshendi uważają dotknięcie swoich zabitych za obrazę. Wykorzystując pancerze zdarte z zabitych Parshendich Kaladin, początkowo sam, potem z pomocą kilku z drużyny ściąga na siebie ostrzał łuczników Parshendich, praktycznie minimalizując straty wśród drużyn. Kaladin wraz z Mostem 4 wzięli w końcu udział we wspólnym ataku arcyksiążąt Sadeasa i Kholina na Wieżę. Kaladin był świadkiem, jak Sadeas pozostawia armię Dalinara na śmierć. On i jego drużyna pozorując zmęczenie zostają za armią i choć pierwotnie chcą uciec, decydują się postawić most, by armia Dalinara mogła się przebić i wrócić do obozów. Żeby to zrobić, wykorzystują wszystkie umiejętności, a Kaladin praktycznie samodzielnie utrzymuje przyczółek, a potem przebija się do Dalinara i ratuje go podczas pojedynku z Eshonai. Wdzięczny za ratunek, Dalinar po powrocie do obozu wykupuje wszystkich mostowych, ofiarując Sadeasowi za nich swoje Ostrze Odprysku. Strażnik osobisty Ponieważ armia Dalinara poniosła olbrzymie straty w bitwie na Wieży, arcyksiążę zdecydował się przyjąć i wyszkolić wszystkich mostowych na żołnierzy, a Most 4 stał się jego osobistą strażą w miejsce zdziesiątkowanej Kobaltowej Gwardii. Kaladin został dowódcą pełnego batalionu o stopniu kapitana (wyższa ranga nie była możliwa do osiągnięcia dla ciemnookiego) odpowiadającym bezpośrednio przed arcyksięciem, jego synami i królem - przywilej jakiego nie osiągnął inny ciemnooki. W praktyce pozycja Kaladina była równa jasnookiemu z czwartego dahnu. Kaladin może nawet brać udział w naradach z udziałem króla oraz ćwiczyć z Odpryskami, a nawet jeździć konno. Przekonuje arcyksięcia, by byli mostowi brali udział przede wszystkim w patrolach. Sam dowodzi kilkoma, i podczas jednego z nich po raz pierwszy spotyka Shallan Davar, narzeczoną Adolina, która podróżuje incognito z karawaną, podczas ich rozmowy podaje się za księżniczkę Rogożerców i udając obrażoną, wymusza by Kaladin oddał jej buty. Tuż po arcyburzy po tym patrolu Dalinara atakuje Szeth. Kaladin, Adolin i Dalinar walczą ze skrytobójcą, wskutek walki Kaladin i Szeth spadają w rozpadlinę. Obaj przeżywają dzięki zdolnościom Mocowiązców. Szeth, zaskoczony obecnością Mocowiązcy, wycofuje się by złożyć raport swojemu panu. Podczas zebrania arcyksiążąt tuż po ataku Kaladin osobiście pilnuje wejścia na salę obrad. Wtedy też po raz drugi spotyka Shallan, która chce się spotkać z Dalinarem. Między nimi dochodzi do kłótni, ale w końcu strażnik pozwala dziewczynie wejść. Kaladin wciąż kontynuuje szkolenie oddziałów, ćwiczy umiejętności Mocowiązcy oraz walki przeciw Odpryskowym a także wypełnia obowiązki osobistego strażnika. Do Mostu Czwartego, pod dowództwo Kala dołącza Renarin Kholin, drugi syn Dalinara. Kal prowadzi też dochodzenie w sprawie nieudanego zamachu na króla, do którego doszło jeszcze przed atakiem Szetha. Odkrywa, że zamieszany był w to jeden z jego mostowych, Moash. Moash namawia Kaladina do skontaktowania się z organizatorami zamachu. Początkowo Kaladin nie ma zamiaru im pomagać. Kaladin towarzyszy Adolinowi i Shallan, gdy dziewczyna wpada na pomysł by wykorzystać przeciw Sadeasowi Prawo Wyzwania i Kal wpada na pomysł, by wykorzystać to samo przeciw Amaramowi. Gdy dochodzi do pojedynku między Adolinem a Relisem Rutharem, który przyprowadza jako wsparcie trzech innych Odpryskowych: Elita, Abrobadara i Jakamava, Kaladin decyduje się wesprzeć Adolina, razem z Renarinem. Ostatecznie Adolin wygrywa walkę (spektakularną, gdyż walka była 1 vs 4) i żąda Prawa Wyzwania arcyksięcia Sadeasa. Niestety, Kaladin również żąda Prawa Wyzwania, wyzywając Lorda Amarama, do czego nie jest uprawniony jako ciemnooki oraz dlatego, że formalnie był jedynie wsparciem dla Adolina. Na jego słowa król wpada we wściekłość i każe Kala aresztować. W zamieszaniu Sadeasowi udaje się wymknąć, dzięki czemu może wyznaczyć termin walki z Adolinem - a wyznacza go za rok. Kaladin siedząc w więzieniu decyduje się nie przeszkadzać w zabójstwie króla. Odwiedzają go tam arcyksiążę Dalinar oraz Trefniś. Książę Adolin, solidaryzując się z uwięzionym Kaladinem, zamyka się w jednej z cel. Król ostatecznie wypuszcza Kaladina bez konsekwencji, a Adolin pragnie przekazać Kalowi jeden ze zdobytych wspólnie kompletów Odprysków. Kaladin oddaje Ostrze i Pancerz Moashowi. Ponieważ przyzwolenie na zamordowanie króla jest sprzeczne z Ideałami Wiatrowych, od wyjścia z więzienia Kaladin traci więź ze swoim sprenem. Towarzyszy Dalinarowi w wyprawie zwiadowczej wgłąb Równin i udaje mu się, razem z Adolinem, uratować arcyksięcia z zamachu, jednak on i Shallan spadają w rozpadlinę – zamach był przeprowadzony przez zrzucenie mostu, po którym miał przejeżdżać arcyksiążę. Kaladin przeżywa, dzięki resztkom więzi z Syl, i razem z Shallan próbują się wydostać, gdyż zbliża się arcyburza, jednak błądzą w rozpadlinach. Drogę odnajdują dopiero gdy Shallan, wykorzystując swoją fotograficzną pamięć, rysuje mapę. W rozpadlinach dopada ich Przepastna Bestia, którą Kaladin pokonuje, wykorzystując Ostrze Odprysku, które dała mu Shallan. Kal zabija bestię, przebijając się Ostrzem przez podniebienie do mózgu, jednak podczas walki zostaje ranny w nogę, a bez więzi ze sprenem jest pozbawiony zdolności regeneracyjnych. Shallan udaje się za pomocą Ostrza wyciąć na ścianie rozpadliny schronienie przed arcyburzą. Gdy przeczekują arcyburzę, opowiadają sobie przeszłość. Kaladin dodatkowo doświadcza wizji i rozmawia z Ojcem Burz, który oskarża go, że zabił Sylphrenę. Gdy Shallan i Kaladin powracają do obozów, Kaladin jest traktowany jak bohater, jednak jego obrażenia uniemożliwiają mu wzięcie udziału w głównej wyprawie Dalinara. Dalinar organizuje dla Kaladina konfrontację z Amaramem. Ostatecznie Kaladin decyduje się przeszkodzić w zamachu na życie króla. Podczas walki z zamachowcami odnajduje Trzeci Ideał i odzyskuje więź z Syl. Zapewnia królowi bezpieczne schronienie (w enklawie Herdazów) i wyrusza na pomoc Dalinarowi, wykorzystując swoje talenty Mocowiązcy. Dociera w ostatniej chwili, by uratować arcyksięcia przed śmiercią z rąk Szetha, a potem po długim pojedynku w przestworzach zabija Skrytobójcę i zdobywa jego broń - Ostrze Honoru. Następnie powraca na Strzaskane Równiny i dzięki pomocy czekających na niego jego ludzi z Mostu Czwartego, którzy przekazują mu instrukcje od Shallan, uruchamia Bramę Przysięgi i przenosi się do Urithiru. Od intensywnego używania Burzowego Światła jego oczy stają się błękitne. W kilka dni później Kaladin wyrusza do swojego rodzinnego miasteczka. Wygląd Kaladin jest wysokim mężczyzną, tylko kilka cali niższym od Skały (który ma około 7 stóp wysokości). Dzięki służbie w wojsku posiada dużą kondycję i siłę fizyczną. Ma czarne włosy alethiego ,które sięgają mu do ramion. Na czole wypalony ma znak niewolnika. Moce i umiejętności Kaladin charakteryzuje się dużymi zdolnościami przywódczymi. Potrafi inspirować ludzi. W sytuacjach kryzysowych Kal potrafi przejąć dowodzenie i wydawać rozkazy, nawet ludziom będącym wyżej w hierarchii od niego. Kaladin jest znakomitym wojownikiem, specjalizującym się w walce włócznią. Wielu twierdziło, że był najlepszym włócznikiem w armii lorda Amarama, potem na Strzaskanych Równinach wielokrotnie prezentował swoje umiejętności. Potrafi też dobrze uczyć władania bronią. Kaladin ma dużą wiedzę medyczną i wysokie umiejętności w chirurgii - zawdzięcza to lekcjom u ojca. Sprawnie opatruje rany, potrafi je zszywać, umiejętnie stosuje środki antyseptyczne. Kal szybko myśli i potrafi szybko dostosowywać się do zmieniającej się sytuacji. Zawsze stara się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu. Kaladin jest związany ze sprenem, co daje mu talent Mocowiązcy. Może wykorzystywać Burzowe Światło do zwiększenia możliwości swojego organizmu oraz do szybkiej regeneracji. Przynależy do zakonu Wiatrowych. Zaprzysiągł Trzy Ideały, co sprawia że może panować nad Mocami Grawitacji i Przyczepności. Daje mu to możliwość latania (a właściwie odwracania przyciągania grawitacyjnego), chodzenia po wszystkich płaszczyznach, może też powodować, że przedmioty są przyciągane grawitacyjnie w innych kierunkach. Potrafi też łączyć ze sobą przedmioty (przyczepnością) oraz nadawać grawitacyjne przyciąganie przedmiotom, które będą przyciągać inne, zwykle małe. Osobowość Kaladin zawsze decyduję się pomagać ludziom, nie zwracając uwagi na to jak go traktują. Kieruje się honorem i docenia innych dla których to słowo coś znaczy. Od dalekiej przeszłości nie ufa jasnookim ze względu na haniebne czyny których dokonali się tacy ludzie jak : Roshone, Amaram czy też Sadeas. Jego postawa wobec ludzi o wyższej pozycji zmieniła się kiedy poznał Dalinara Kholina – jasnookiego, który dba o swoich podwładnych. Kaladin ma zwyczaj popadania w depresję, kiedy odniesie porażkę w której zginą jego bliscy, bądź też osoby które mu ufały. Pewnego razu ten stan nasilił się do tego stopnia, że skłonił Kala do próby samobójstwa. Niemniej, za każdym razem wydostawał się z tego nastroju (głównie z pomocą Syl). Kaladin często też uważa, że zawinił, nawet gdy nie mógł nic zrobić. Duża część społeczności w której przebywał Kaladin, porównywała go do jasnookich ze względu na jego doskonałe zdolności przywódcze. Jest żyjącym przykładem Alethiego, który postępuje zgodnie z kodeksem wojny. Relacje Sylphrena Sylphrena jest sprenem Kaladina. Znają się bardzo dobrze, Syl bez problemu odgaduje nastroje Kala, a on dość często słucha jej rad. Radosny, żywiołowy spren wielokrotnie podnosił na duchu załamanego Kaladina, często również po prostu poprawiał mu humor – choć zdarzało się, że psotne zachowanie Syl irytowało go. Lirin Ojciec dla Kaladina jest autorytetem w wielu kwestiach. Kaladin ceni jego doświadczenie i mądrość, choć niektóre decyzje kwestionuje. Nigdy jednak nie występuje przeciw ojcu, zawsze liczy się z jego zdaniem. Tien Kaladin kocha młodszego brata jak nikogo innego. Był w stanie zrobić wszystko, by go ochronić, zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Tien zaś zawsze poprawiał Kaladinowi nastrój, jego optymizm pomagał Kalowi przetrwać trudne chwile. Śmierć brata praktycznie załamała Kaladina i wywarła wielki wpływ na jego późniejsze życie. Laral Wistiow Pierwsza sympatia Kaladina. Młoda jasnooka dziewczyna, którą ojciec planował wydać za Kala. Ich relacje były dobre, przyjazne, dopóki nie zmienił się pan Paleniska, potem nieco się popsuły, ale Laral i Kaladin nigdy nie byli sobie niechętni. Roshone Oświecony Roshone jest dla Kaladina uosobieniem wszelkiego zła i obłudy u jasnookich. To przez niego Tien, brat Kaladina, trafia do wojska gdzie ginie, Roshone też był odpowiedzialny za utratę pozycji i szacunku przez Lirina. Kaladin zawsze wspomina Roshone'a, gdy chce sobie przypomnieć o źle, jakie mu wyrządzono. Meridas Amaram Początkowo Lord Amaram jest największym idolem Kaladina, żołnierskim wzorem do naśladowania. Kal podziwia dokonania tego wojownika, ceni jako ideał cnót. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy Amaram odbiera Kaladinowi Ostrze Odprysku, rozkazuje zamordować jego ludzi a jego samego napiętnować. Od tego momentu Kaladin wręcz obsesyjnie nienawidzi lorda Amarama tak mocno, że zaburza to jego zdolność trzeźwej oceny sytuacji. Most Czwarty Drużyna mostowa to pierwszy oddział Kaladina po niewoli, który spowodował obudzenie się jego instynktów. Początkowo chcąc jedynie chronić drużynę przed śmiercią, automatycznie przejmuje dowodzenie i przywraca członkom drużyny utracone człowieczeństwo, a oni darzą go szacunkiem. Drużyna Mostu Czwartego to dla Kaladina pierwsi od wielu miesięcy przyjaciele i towarzysze broni. Szczególnie dobre relacje ma z Teftem, byłym sierżantem, Skałą, Rogożercą pełniącym funkcję kucharza, Sigzilem, Pieśniarzem Świata, Lopenem, jednorękim Herdazem, oraz z Blizną i Moashem – jego najlepszymi uczniami walki. Dalinar Kholin Początkowo Kaladin traktuje arcyksięcia z rezerwą. Jest mu wdzięczny za wykupienie z niewoli u Sadeasa, jednak cały czas sądzi, że mogła to być tylko gra polityczna. W czasie służby zmienia jednak zdanie i zaczyna postrzegać arcyksięcia tak, jak głoszą obiegowe opinie – jako honorowego. Kal bardzo szanuje arcyksięcia Kholina i jest mu bardzo oddany. Adolin Kholin Początkowo Kaladin i Adolin nie przepadają za sobą. Kaladin uważa Adolina za rozpieszczonego smarkacza, a Adolin Kaladina za aroganckiego żołnierzyka o zbyt wysokim mniemaniu o sobie. Z biegiem czasu ich relacje poprawiają się, Adolin dostrzega kompetencję i pewność w Kaladinie, a Kaladin zaczyna dostrzegać dobre serce i szlachetność młodego księcia. Po pierwszym ataku Skrytobójcy Adolin i Kaladin zwiększają wysiłki, by się przeciwstawić kolejnemu atakowi, wspólnie ćwicząc. Podczas walki Adolina z czterema Odpryskowymi Kaladin rusza księciu na pomoc. Gdy zaś Kaladin zostaje po walce aresztowany, Adolin w ramach protestu sam zamyka się w celi. Od tego czasu Adolin i Kaladin właściwie są przyjaciółmi. Shallan Davar Początkowo Kaladin wręcz nie znosił narzeczonej Adolina. Ich relacja nie zaczęła się najlepiej – Shallan okłamuje go i zabiera mu buty. Później zawsze, gdy ją spotykał lub słyszał, Shallan powodowała u Kala irytację. Mimo tego, z biegiem czasu zaczął ją uważać za nieco lepszą od innych jasnookich, a przełom w ich relacji nastąpił podczas wspólnej wędrówki przez Rozpadliny. Stawianie czoła niebezpieczeństwom i wspólne ratowanie sobie życia bardzo ich zbliżyło do siebie, tak że podzielili się ze sobą swoimi sekretami. Po wspólnych przeżyciach Kaladin wyraźnie zaczyna być zauroczony Shallan, darzy również szacunkiem jej niezwykłą duchową siłę. Kategoria:POV Kategoria:Postacie